Lionel Lovegood-Weasley
|species = Human (wizard) |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Red/Orange |eyes = Blue |skin = Pale, Freckled |family = * Padma Patil (Wife) * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley II (Son) * Oscar Lovegood-Weasley (son) * Issac Lovegood-Weasley (son) * Daisy Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter) * Felix Lovegood-Weasley (son) * Alyssandra Lovegood (Mother) * Dartagnan Weasley (Father) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (Brother) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (Sister) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Sister)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (Brother)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Sister) * (Uncle) † * Richard Weasley (Uncle)† * Richard's Children (Cousins) * Jacob Weasley (Uncle) * Jacob's Children (Cousins) * Arthur Weasley (Uncle) *Bill Weasley (cousin) *Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Edward Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (cousin) *Fred Weasley (cousin) *George Weasley (cousin) *Ron Weasley (cousin) * (cousin) * Luna Lovegood (cousin) * Xenophilius Lovegood (Uncle) * Pavarti Patil (Sister in Law) * * |Boggart = His Father's cooking |jukebox = Teenage Dirtbag Wheetus |Wand = Mahogany, twelve inches, unicorn hair. Lionel has decorated it himself at some stage with glitter and Pokemon stickers. The result is oddly charming. |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Weasley family |job = * Bus Boy (Nervous Nymph) * Bassist (Doomadillo) |animagus = None |patronus = Triceratops }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Early Life Lionel is Alyssandra & Dartagnan's eldest child, born on the 3rd of June 1980 Lionel has a keen interest in Pyromancy a passion he shares with his father. As a child he was sent to the muggle primary school in Ottery st Catchpole, he spent most of his time however playing Pokemon or on his Gameboy. He also took Bass Guitar lessons at age seven. He got the lowest grades possible for his SATS, his teachers warned his mother and father he may not be able to attent a normal highschool. Which in many ways was ironic.Lionel want's to be a firestarter for the Ottery St Catchpole fire crew when he grows up, He has been told numerous times by his mother that it's not a real job. Hogwarts In 1991, Lionel started at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff house, the same house Dartagnan was sorted into. Lionel left Hogwarts with with one NEWT in Herbology. His only real skills include starting fires, protection spells and the power of love. (Magical weed) Once he left Hogwarts Lionel started to work at his cousin in law Lasse's (called Lassie by Lionel) bar, the Nervous Nymph as a bus boy. He is the bassist in a band called Doomadillo along with Sonia Kaplan, Eòghan MacAbhra, Leon Zhao and Aurora Dantas whom he met during his time in Hufflepuff house. Doomadillo Doomadillo is popular amongst the british wizarding circles and has somwhat of an underground following, but has found little ground abroad. They have the sound of McFly mashed up with Busted and given a more metal sound. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts Lionel was eighteen, he fought alongside his Mother casting protection spells. He in many way blames himself for not knowing where Rufus and Beryl were during the battle and thinks that he should have looked after them more. Adulthood Despite being a walking talking disaster, Lionel managed to form a stable relationship and Marry Padma Patil they have five children. Padma is the main bread-winner of the household and works as the auror corrispondant for the daily prophet. Trivia *He won over his cousin Ron's Yule ball date while Ron was whining about Victor Krum. Padma and Lionel have been together ever since. *He is the Bassist and one of the founding members of Hufflepuff rock band Doomadillo. *He has accepted that he will never be a firestarter for the Ottery st Catchpole fire department. *Lionel dyed his hair blond as a teenager. *Is actually a very good cook. Category:Weasley Family Category:Lovegood Family Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Doomadillo Category:Rock Musician Category:Patil Family Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Bassist Category:Musicians Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:Nervous Nymph Performers Category:Jukebox Openers